Marry It Up  Rocky Style
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Set After Honeymoon It Up .. Ceces Married .. Now Its Rockys Turn .. Rated T To Be Safe


*Rocky's POV* 

Woah.. Todays the day, me and Deuce are getting married.  
>Butterflies filled my stomach and anxiety filled my head. Just as Cece had finished doing my hair and make up she left the room and Ty came in.<br>"Hey Ty lace me up would ya?" I asked him, struggling with my puffy wedding dress.  
>"I'm so proud of you Rocky, you couldn't have chosen a better husband" Ty said as he laced up the back of my dress. I turned to look at him.<br>"Thank you so much Ty" I said as I hugged him and a tear formed in my eye.  
>"Don't cry sis" Ty said.<br>I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead before walking out.  
>"TY!" I Yelled and he stuck his head through the door.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I love you big bro"<br>"I love you to lil sis"  
>Then Cece came in wearing her pink dress and silver heels followed by Tinka who was wearing the same thing.<br>We had kept our wedding small so the only people that came were; me & Deuce (obviously), Cece, Ty, Flynn, Tinka, Gunther, My Mum & Dad, Cece's Mum, Deuces Mum & Dad, Gary, Me & Ty's cousins Zendaya, Roshon & Caroline and Dina.  
>Dina and Deuce were getting along okay I suppose, it was still a little awkward but she put on a brave face, I suppose she just wanted to see Deuce happy.<br>My dad walked in and said it was time, I held onto his arm and walked towards Deuce. Cece and Tinka skipped down the aisle arm in arm and stood on the left side. Flynn and Ty were standing next to Deuce who turned around to watch me walk down the aisle. Our gazes met and if it wasn't for my dad holding onto me I probably would have passed out. He smiled at me nervously as my dad gave my hand to his. 

*Deuce's POV* 

"Breathe Deuce Breathe"  
>That's all Ty and Cece were saying to me as I went to stand and wait for Rocky. I had already thrown up from being so nervous but finally it was time and Cece ran off to find Tinka and Rocky.<br>Cece and Tinka skipped down the aisle with smiles all over their faces. As they took their place Cece gave me the 'relax it'll be fine' look. I smiled at her but something else took my attention. My beautiful fiancee began walking down the aisle, scared as ever. Her smile relaxed me and I suddenly felt like everything was how its supposed to be. 

*Cece's POV* 

It was beautiful, the whole ceremony.  
>It brang tears to my eyes.. Now I understood why Rocky had cried at my wedding. They said their vowels with such passion, it was amazing they hadn't got together sooner.<br>Rocky started crying of joy when they kissed and Ty put his arm around her. Then Ty started speaking.  
>"Hey Cece, would ya mind reading this out at dinner?" Ty asked me. Oh no! I had completely forgotten he doesn't even know I'm dyslexic, only Rocky does. She looked at me as if to say 'I wish I could help'. I shook my head at Ty and said "You should say it".<br>"If you really love me you'll do it" He gave me the puppy eyes which usually works but not today. I replied with "I love you but no". He got frustrated.  
>"Why you being such a bitch just read it already!" He yelled at me, getting everyones attention.<br>"I CAN'T!" I screamed back with tears streaming down my face.  
>"Can't, or won't?"<br>"I can't Ty! I can't fucking read I'm DYSLEXIC okay so just lay off" I yelled before running out. 

*Ty's POV* 

"Why you being such a bitch just read it already!" I yelled at her, why was she being so stubborn?. A lot of people started watching but I didn't care.  
>"I CAN'T!" She screamed at me, yeah right she just doesn't want to.<br>At this point she was crying..  
>"Can't, or won't?"<br>"I can't Ty! I can't fucking read I'm DYSLEXIC okay so just lay off" She yelled then ran off. Now I feel completely bad, not only had I just snapped at my wife but over something she couldn't help. Why hadn't she told me? Only when Deuce touched my shoulder I realised I was standing there with tears.  
>"I'm s-sorry for ruining your wedding" I said before running off to find Cece, of course Rocky had already beat me to it and I found them sitting on a wall hugging outside.<br>"Cece.." I began.  
>"You didn't know, doesn't matter"<br>"Yes it does, your my wife I had no reason to snap, especially on Rocky's wedding day"  
>Her and Rocky pulled me into a hug which Deuce had gladly invited himself into.<br>"No more drama, got it?" Rocky questioned before we headed to the after party.  
>We both nodded our heads, apoligized and followed after her. <p>

*Rocky's POV* 

Poor Cece, she must be so upset that that just happened to her, she kept faking her smile but I knew she wasn't happy. Ty didn't seem to notice but being her best friend I did. I didn't mention it though because I knew she was just trying to get through it and be brave.  
>Me and Deuces first dance went great, well as great as a tango with Deuce can be. Ty had finally taught him the male part to it so he had more of a clue with what to do. We were going to just slow dance but everyone does that at their wedding, we aren't like everyone.. Were unique with a hint of latin. So we chose the tango much to everyones suprize. I'm sure within the years some roads would be rocky(get it? My names rocky?) But I know me and Deuce will be together till the end of time.<p> 


End file.
